


Trust Me

by WholeLottaTiffy



Series: An Odd and Dangerous Pair [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Canon, F/M, Foul Language, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, No romance in this one, Tir ná Lia, bloodlusty addicted regis, casual discussion, elder blood, friendly neighborhood druid, i promise it will come in the next part, loosely based on elder blood lore, songs every now and then, sort of violent, the bee and the barb from Skyrim, until i smash it to pieces, vampire hangovers, warning and rating just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholeLottaTiffy/pseuds/WholeLottaTiffy
Summary: When Saska arrives in the Nilfgaardian capital looking for someone, she is certainly not expecting to find a certain vampire.-





	1. The Woman in the Tavern

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was a rewrite to my story "Stay" but at this point it is basically a completely different story but I am so much happier with how this came out. I hope you guys enjoy either way.  
> A horizontal line indicates a change in point of view and a dash means a passage of time.  
> I will always mention the first point of view.  
> I hope things aren't too confusing.  
> This has not been beta read so please let me know if you see any mistakes or any improvements I can make.  
> Little bit of background  
> Takes place in the year 1000  
> Saska is 75 years old  
> Regis is 160 years old

SASKA POV

Even from this distance, you couldn’t mistake the towers reaching high into the sky for anything other than the Nilfgaardian capital. I decide to walk the rest of the way, unsure as to what the cities views on non-humans are. I reach the main gate and the guards take one look at me, looking quite disgusted before allowing me passage. The huge gate doors shut behind me as I slow my pace taking in my surroundings. Homes connected in long rows, multiple stories to each building, pop up market stalls litter the edge of the path as people hurry about. My eyes continue to roam to the largest towers of the palace in the distance.  I reach the main square, noticing a tavern and inn called The Guards and Bards. It is probably the biggest and most elaborate of the storefronts. Admiring the architecture, I hear my stomach rumble which encourages me to walk inside. The room is massive, tables and chairs littered about, it’s probably around half full of patrons. Most of the patrons look my way for an uncomfortably long time before averting their gaze, some now talking in a whisper.  I walk over to the counter, someone standing behind it who is looking at me with disgust. Judging by the reaction of when I began to speak, I do not believe he cares much for my kind. “Good day sir, I-.”

“What do you want woman.” He demands instead of asking. I take a breath in, knowing that I should probably just walk away and try another inn.

“Would you happen to have any vacant roo-.”

“None for your kind. Beat it. Go back to the non-human district where you belong.” he says turning around tending to other matters. I place my hands in my pockets, turning on my heels walking outside the establishment, feeling the gazes of the patrons digging into my back. I walk down the main pathway, and after a few minutes, the buildings begin to look more and more dilapidated. In fact I begin to see more non-humans instead of humans. I must be in the right place.  Grinning to myself, I come across a few dwarves having a conversation. I walk up to them. 

“Excuse me gentlemen, would any of you be able to point me in the direction of the nearest inn?” I ask and one of them speaks up. 

“Polite this one! A nice change of pace, that I can. Keep goin' down that way, building on the corner, can't miss it. The Bee and the Barb, has a bee sitting on the edge of a fishin’ hook on the sign.”

“Thanks!” I say walking by and eventually reach what appears to be the pub. Opening the door reveals a completely different world than the outside of the bar. It's lively, colorful, and filled with people of all different races happily conversing with one another. No one even bats an eye with my arrival. To my left, a staircase, to my right, chairs and a counter. Walking up to the counter, an elf smiles in my direction. 

“Well good morning my dear. What can I assist you with?” he asks politely. I lean my hands against the counter speaking back.

“Would there be a vacant room I can rent for a few days? Well, I may stay longer I am not entirely sure.” He nods his head.

“How long do you want to stay for to begin with? We can always extend your stay if you’d like.”

“I suppose three days, for now.”

“Why certainly. Three days is going to be fifteen orens.” I reach into my small bag, pulling out the coin handing it to the man. He in turn, hands me a key. “Up the steps, first room on your left.” I smile nodding my head. 

“Thanks, I appreciate the politeness after what I had to deal with in the other tavern.” He picks a glass up cleaning it as he sighs. 

“Ah yes. The Guards and Bards has such a little shit of an owner. That is how I receive most patrons these days. Most humans don’t even know we exist. Now, I must ask, but forgive me. My curiosity is getting the better of me. Why are you here, of all places?”

“I am looking for someone. I hadn’t expected to end up here either.”

“Leosy! How the hell are ya?” A dwarf asks, walking up behind the counter. The elf places the glass down taking his hand in his own.

“Not too bad Ivran, and yourself? How’s your wife?”

“Aw just great, expectin’ a child now.” Leosy’s face forms a huge smile, patting the dwarf on his back.

“Well congratulations! That is just wondrous news my friend!” The dwarf looks up to me and grins.

“Don’t believe I’ve seen you around these parts lass.”

“I’m Saska.” I say extending a hand. He grabs it in a firm grasp shaking it.

“I’m Ivran, nice ta meet ya. Strong grip on this one! You ever arm wrestle? A grip like that is sure to earn ya a few orens every now and then.”

A smirk appears on my face. “Maybe I’ll have to challenge you one day.”

“Ha! Challenge me? Ya lookin’ at the unbeatable right here!” he says flexing. Leosy laughs lightly. I reach into my bag, pulling out five orens and holding them out in my hand. Ivran stops flexing looking at my hand and grins. “You’re on lass.” He says as he pulls two chairs together with a small table in between. We both take a seat, ten orens on the table. We both place our elbows on the table as a small crowd circles around us.

“Three, two, one, go!” Immediately I am met with resistance to where he gets my arm half way down, I strain for what feels like a minute under his strength before slowly pushing his arm back up. The crowd around us cheers like mad men, obviously incredibly drunk. After a minute of going back and forth, he slams my hand down on the chair and the crowd disperses. He stands walking beside me placing a hand on my shoulder. 

“Nice goin’! Thought ya had me for a minute there. Say the word if ya want a rematch.” he smiles walking away from the table as Leosy and a few others pull up a few chairs sitting around me. 

“That was incredibly close, I don’t believe I have ever witnessed someone almost beat Ivran.” He says, tuning a lute in his lap then beginning to pluck at the strings, playing a soft melody. 

“It was a good effort. I’ll have to ask for a rematch one day,” I say looking him and his lute over. “Where did you learn to play?” I ask him and he averts his gaze from the lute in his lap, to me.

“My mother, she could play a lovely tune let me tell you. A natural gift, something she had always been able to do. She taught me and I can never seem to get her sound right.” he says looking back down at the lute looking a tad frustrated.

“But you don’t need to sound exactly like her. No two musicians have the same sound, and yours sounds great from what I already hear!” I exclaim and it seems to lift his spirits. “I’m Saska by the way, but you already heard that.”

“Saska, a lovely name. I’m Leosy, of course you already heard that.” he begins pointing to the rest of the group. “That is Sontar, Alier,and Illrune. So who are you looking for? I know you mentioned it earlier. We may be able to help.”

“An elven mage, or rather an Aen Saevherne.”

“Aen Saevherne… looking for information on the elder blood I assume?”

“Yes, well, kind of. Why do you ask?”

“Normally if someone seeks an Aen Saevherne, they seek information on the elder blood. And I assume you do not need information on your own blood. Am I correct in thinking this?” I nod once, the group smiling at me. Leosy continues. “Don’t worry one bit my dear, we will not shun you, you’re one of us, an elf. If we hear of the mage we will inform you.”

“Thank you. Truly.”

* * *

“Regis! You’re back!” I hear Anther say as I walk inside our home. I lock the door behind me, seeing Anther, Garant, and Hiro all sitting around in the main room as Dettlaff fiddles with something at the table in the corner. I walk over to the group, leaning against the back of the chair Hiro is sitting in. “Thought ya got lost, or drank without us.” Anther says leaning forward looking at me. I can almost hear Dettlaff sigh from here.

“Not at all, just taking a walk around the city. But I did catch a whiff of the most fiery blood I have ever smelled, over at the tavern of all places.” I say and the three all look at me with curiosity in their eyes. “She had white hair too, must be exotic.”

“Don’t Regis, she could either be a sorceress or of elder blood. Both are too dangerous to risk it.” Dettlaff says without looking up from the table. Hiro turns speaking to Dettlaff.

“Aw c’mon Det, what’s the worst that could happen.”

“You could actually die.”

“But nothing can actually kill us besides us, you know this.” 

Dettlaff finally turns, looking over his shoulder. “We still know very little of the elder blood. If that is what she is, then there is a risk of that being able to happen.” He stands, disappearing up to his room, shutting the door behind him. I sigh and pull his chair over, sitting with the three.

“I still will never understand why he won’t drink with us. He should just let loose one day, it’ll be better for him.” Anther says putting his feet up on the coffee table in front of him. 

I shrug. “Dettlaff has never been interested in drinking. I don’t believe he ever will. But that doesn’t mean I won’t try and pursue her. If she tastes as good as she smells…” I grin looking at the group. “Well, it will be absolutely delectable.”

-

Sometime in the afternoon, I split from my pack taking a leisurely stroll around the city, taking random turns down different pathways, seeing where they end up when all of a sudden, a familiar smell reaches my nostrils.

It’s her.

I scan the area, finally noticing her. She is walking out onto the main pathway when someone bumps into her, sending the items she was holding to the ground. I cannot hear what he said to her but I assume the man did so on purpose. I do not know what possessed me to walk to her and help, but I could not control the urge to. I kneel down a few feet away from her, picking up what looks to be elastic rings, maybe for her hair, but I am unsure, and a small journal. I look over at her as she looks at me, our gazes meeting. Holding out her things, she smiles taking them from me. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” 

It is now, that I truly get a good look at her. Her hair is not pure white, it is various hues of gray, with white strands of hair overlapping them, all coming to a braid in the back of her head. The front is parted slightly to the side, hair covering her left ear as a wisp of hair is tucked behind the other. Her eyes are a bright green, veins of orange and yellow working from the inside out. She has pointed ears.

So she is of elder blood after all. I allow her scent to fill my nostrils, almost sending me over the edge right then and there before her voice brings me back. She walks away as the wind picks up, showering me with her scent. I push onto my fangs with my tongue walking in the opposite direction.

Wait until my mates get a whiff of her. This will surely impress them.

-

Later that night, the moon high in the sky, I enter our home. “Even though I do not approve go on. I am not interested as you know.” I hear Dettlaff says and see the group of three preparing to leave. They notice me, Hiro speaking to me.

“Regis, want to join us? Garant found a small little campsite not too far from here. Should be enough for all of us.” He says smiling. I look to Dettlaff, back towards us sitting at his desk. I I take a moment.

“Actually, I’m alright for tonight. You guys go.” I can see Dettlaff stop what he is doing, glancing over his shoulder. Garant shrugs.

“Suit yourself.” he says as they disappear through the window. I stand looking at Dettlaff for a moment before slowly walking over to him.

“You did not go with them.”

“Indeed I did not. I am still here aren’t I?” I lean against the wall beside his table and I see him cover something with his hands. “What’s that?” I ask and he looks away from me.

“Nothing.”

“Come on Dettlaff, let me see.” I say lightheartedly. He sighs handing me a small object. I take it in my hands, looking down at the small horse carved out of wood. I smile wide looking between the horse and my friend. “This is, incredible! I had no idea you made little trinkets. Have you ever thought of selling your pieces?”

He sits up a little straighter, less tense as a grin appears on his face. “You think people would buy them?”

“I know they would. Think about it okay?”

“...alright.”

“Splendid!”

“Just, for once, keep this to yourself? I know you like blabbing to everyone about everything.”

“But-!”

“No. Please Regis, just this once.” he says looking away from me. He must be embarrassed that I know of his talent. Even though I do not understand why he would feel this way, I decide to respect my friends wishes.

“Okay my friend. Okay.” A minute goes by before he speaks again. 

“So why didn’t you join the pack?”

“You’re always here alone that I figured it got boring after a while. Besides, I want to impress them.” He sighs.

“Regis just, you don’t need to impress anyone. I know I can’t stop you, just be careful.”

“Don’t worry that head of yours, I’m always careful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone who has read "Stay" and came back to read this story, and the people who have helped me realize what I truly want to write.  
> I will be updating the tags as I post more chapters.  
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Emiel Regis, and You Are?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a song towards the end of the chapter which is Simple Joys from the musical Pippin so if you care to take a listen...  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Y0ZvJBgCO8  
> Again, this is not beta read, horizontal lines means a change in POV and a dash means a passage of time  
> Enjoy!

SASKA POV

I wake up the following day, the sunrise throwing beams of light through the rooms window. I stretch sitting up in the bed, pulling on my clothes, my shirt, pants then boots, smoothing out the fabrics. I open the window to get some fresh air when I realize it is quite warm out. I decide against wearing my coat today. Sitting down in the chair, I grab my brush out of my bag which is sitting on the table in front of me. I brush through my hair, braiding it like I normally do. I stare at my left ear for only a moment, taking in the scarred and mangled flesh before carefully styling my hair so it is covering it completely. Placing the brush back onto the counter, I pull out a small journal, running my fingers over the imprinted name on the front.

_Crevan Espane aep Caomhan Macha_

“Why are you here… why be so damn cryptic...” I ask in a whisper before placing it back inside the pouch.Wrapping my bag straps and belt around my waist, I stand leaving the room, locking it behind me. I descend down the steps to the main room, the tavern looking extremely empty, especially compared to last night. I step outside, into the heat and sunlight.

“Excuse me sir, a moment of your time?”

“No, piss off whitey.” He walks away from me, staring at me with disgust. I sigh and turn around, walking in the opposite direction.

_Why the hell would he come here of all places? I know he is like me, sort of, so why would he pick such a place with shitty, prejudice people?_

“Why hello again.” A smooth voice speaks up from an alleyway. I turn my head stopping, seeing the man who picked my stuff up yesterday. “Lovely day, is it not?” he asks with a suggestive tone in his voice.

This is the last thing that I need, however he may be able to help me with my predicament. “Yes, quite. Tell me sir, would you happen to know of a man that goes by Crevan? Pointy ears-.”

“So an elf?”

“Well sort of. An elven mage, an Aen Saevherne.” I explain and he seems to appear more and more interested.

“So what is an Aen Saevherne then?”

I am caught off guard by his interest, but I answer his question simply. “They are elves who possess magic skills, and incredible knowledge.”

“Interesting… and what are these powers?”

“I’m sorry but I do not feel comfortable revealing that information to a strang-.”

“Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy.” This catches me off guard.

“What?”

“That is my name. I am not a stranger anymore.” I keep quiet, not removing my eyes from his dark gaze. A grin slides onto his face before he stands up straighter, standing right in front of me. I try and focus on the lavender fields, just in case I need to get out of this situation. “Tell me your name and I will look out for this Crevan.”

“...Saska Riannon Dorren.”

His grin turns into a wicked smile. “Ahh, Lara’s-.”

Something inside me snaps, lighting a fire deep within me. I take one step forward feeling my blood rush through my veins. “You have no right to speak her name.” His eyebrows raise but he does not speak. It is now that I see how black his eyes are, how bloodshot they are. I stare him down, squinting my eyes taking in these features. His mouth opens just enough to have one single tooth peak out from behind his lips.

Fangs  
No shadow  
A vampire  
__Shit__

I take a few steps back, keeping my gaze on him before walking away, trying to hide within the crowd which I know is just pointless. I quickly turn down an alleyway out of site of the crowd teleporting to anywhere but here. Stepping out of the portal, I find myself standing at the foot of a statue. It’s of a woman, one breast exposed, wearing a flowing dress. I take it in for a second before looking around. I see the city’s walls behind me. I turn around even more, seeing a small lavender field. There is a man in the center of it looking at me with a smile. He wears a long cloak and long grey hair and a beard to match. It seems like a dream, petals falling around me, butterflies gliding past my head.

“An Aen Elle, quite an interesting site. Dorren is your last name is it not?” he asks kindly. I squint watching him walk towards me.

“How do you know this.”

“I’ve seen countless drawings of your mother. You share similar features, including the hair. Lucky guess may I say.” He stops walking and continues to tend to the lavender. “Why are you here child?”

I watch him, the way he kneels, the way he looks to me without fear. I turn looking at the statue then back at him. “Are you a druid?” he nods his head smiling at me.

“I will ask again, why are you here? You seem in distress.”

“I had a uh, run in with a vampire in the city.” He freezes, losing his smile. Standing slowly, he begins to speak.

“A vampire? Are you sure?”

“Yes, I am positive.”

“Hmm. Quite an interesting predicament…”

“May I ask you a question?”

“Of course my dear.”

“Do you know of a man that goes by Crevan? That is the real reason I am here in the capital.” He only sighs, sitting down in the field in the middle of the lavender plants and various flowers.

“Come here child. I will explain.” I hesitantly walk to him, making sure to avoid stepping on the plants, sitting down beside him cross-legged. “Crevan… he goes by Avallac’h more so than Crevan. Why do you seek such a man?”

“I have questions that everyone back home refuses to answer. Since my mother and father have passed, I cannot ask them either.”

“Ahh, yes. Because necromancy is quite illegal. I can at least tell you he is in the capital, and is running from something.”

“Running?”

__What could he possibly be running from?_ _

“He seemed… hmm, how do I put this… he seemed, stress, haunted even. I have not a clue why.” The druid explains as I pull out the journal, looking over the cover in my hands. “What is that you have there? Is that his journal?” I nod my head. “I do remember he seemed quite upset that it had become lost.” he laughs lightly. “Funny circumstances I must say.”

“He is not clear in this thing let me tell you.” I say flipping through the pages.

“If you kept a personal journal, you would be the only one needing to understand what is written.”

“But it isn’t like that.” I say staring down at the last entry. “Every single entry has been cryptic, but it was seemed to be written in a way that it was meant for someone to follow. This was the last clue I suppose, but all it says is ‘The Goddess will light the way’, do you have any idea how many Goddesses there are? I have an idea but, I really don’t know much about the Gods to know them by name.”

“Hmm, I truly wish that I could help you, child-.”

“Stop calling me child.” I say grasping the journal tighter. Once I realize how hostile that sounded, I look away from the druid. “My, apologizes-.”

“Do not worry. I was waiting for your blood to react to something I had said. I wish you luck, and know you are welcome in these fields if you need guidance.” He says and we both stand, walking away from one another.

-

Later on in the afternoon, I walk back into the city, making my way to The Bee and the Barb, keeping an eye out for a certain vampire. I walk inside and take a seat at one of the tables in the corner of the room. I take the journal out of my bag once more, looking through the pages. “The Goddess will light the way…” I say in a whisper squinting at the pages when I hear and feel someone place all their weight onto the table. I glance up from the journal staring directly at the vampire I know as Emiel. Flanking him are three others, looking incredibly intoxicated. Emiel, his hands on the table, stares me down a smirk on his face as a single drop of something falls from his lips to the table. I watch it, seeing that it is deep red in color.

As I look back up, Emiel is now walking around the table, not stumbling once. I stay completely still, only watching him with my eyes. “You smell intoxicating my dear.” One single finger follows the edge of the table and just before it reaches my hand…

“Oi! Leave ‘er alone ya fuckin’ bastards! Want to start trouble, go somewhere else!” someone says and the group turns around looking at him. They stand there for only a second more before they shuffle out of the building, Emiel staring me down as he walks out the door.

I have a choice.  
Tell someone of vampires in the city  
Or keep the information to myself.  
Most likely no one else knows of this or else people would be panicking.  
Which means if tell, they will assume it was me who told.  
I decide to let it go for now.

* * *

Hours go by, sunset arrives quickly. I look up from the journal when I hear a lovely tune coming from nearby. I locate the sound, it’s Leosy again with the group from the other day. I shut the journal placing it back in the pouch on my belt as I walk over. He looks up from his lute smiling. “Hello again.” He says strumming on his lute that is in his hands.

“Mind if I join you guys?” I ask and they shake their heads no as Leosy makes room for me on the bench.

“Would you care to hear a tune? I just managed to figure out the finger placement for a ballad called Simple Joys. However I cannot sing myself. And these lot are tone death. Do you know the song?”

“Of course I do. It was one of my favorite songs as a child.” I explain as he sits up straighter, smiling wide.

“You sing then.”

I sit down beside him feeling a little embarrassed. “I guess a little bit.”

“Please, you need not be shy, I bet you sound like an angel.” He says smiling at me waiting a moment before strumming on the lute.  
  
_“Well I'll sing you the story of a sorrowful lad_  
_Had everything he wanted, didn't want what he had_  
_He had wealth and pelf and fame and name and all of that noise_  
_But he didn't have none of those simple joys_  
_His life seemed purposeless and flat_  
_Aren't you glad you don't feel like that?_

 _So he ran from all the deeds he'd done,  
he ran from things he'd just begun  
_ _He ran from himself, now that's mighty far to run  
_ _Out into the country where he played as a boy  
_ _He knew he had to find him some simple joys  
_ __He wanted someplace warm and green  
_ _ __We all could use a change of scene__

 _Sweet summer evenings, hot wine and bread  
_ _Sharing your supper, sharing your bed  
_ __Simple joys have a simple voice:  
_ _ __It says why not go ahead?__

 _And wouldn't you  
_ _Rather be a left-handed flea  
_ _A crab on a slab at the bottom of the sea  
_ __Than a man who never learns how to be free  
_ _ __Not 'til he's cold and dead__

 _And wouldn't you  
_ _Rather be a left-handed flea  
_ _A crab on a slab at the bottom of the sea  
_ _A newt on the root of a banyan tree  
_ __Than a man who never learns how to be free  
_ _ __Not till the day he dies!__

 _Sweet summer evenings, sapphire skies  
_ _Feasting your belly  
_ _Feasting your eyes  
_ __Simple joys have a simple voice:  
_ _ __It says time's a living prize__

 _And wouldn't you  
_ _Rather be a left-handed flea  
_ _A crab on a slab at the bottom of the sea  
_ _A newt on the root of a banyan tree  
_ _Or a fig on a twig in Galilee  
_ _Than a man who never learns how to be free  
_ _Not till the day he  
_ _Not till the day he  
_ _Not till the day  
_ __Not till the day he  
_ _ __Dies!__

* * *

I lay on the couch, a piercing pain going through my entire head. I hold it in my hands when the front door opens and closes, quite loudly. I flinch. “Good evening Dettlaff…”

“Seriously Regis? We have talked about this.” He says as he makes his way over to an empty chair close by, a piercing pain running through my head.

"I know I know… it was just too much to resist.” I slowly sit up, leaning back against the back of the couch. “I spoke with that woman from before today.”

“Did you? Why?”

“She intrigues me Det. Hell it’s hard enough that her blood smells that intoxicating.”

“Hmm, that is a predicament…” he says sitting in the chair, rubbing his chin with his fingers. “Is she aware-.”

“Oh one hundred percent aware my friend.” He freezes in his spot, not moving an inch. “She most definitely knows my true self. And Anther… and Garant… and Hiro’s.”

“Seriously? Are you all fucking idiotic!”

I cringe from his sudden loudness, holding my head in my hands. “Please, not so loud.”

“That wouldn’t be a problem if you didn’t binge drink.” He says standing with frustration in his voice. He walks to the other side of the room before turning his head to look at me. “We will have to keep an eye on her. We cannot allow her to speak of our true nature. Now get some rest, you idiot.”

“I am not an idiot…” I mumble under my breath, shutting my eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in Elder Blood lore, Lara Dorren and Cregennan of Lod had a child named Riannon. Hence Saska's middle name. So imagine Saska in the place of Riannon instead.  
> Thanks for reading :)


	3. Finding a Lead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support and kind words over on tumblr, especially rosenazair for giving me inspiration for my OC again <3  
> A horizontal line indicates a change in point of view and a dash means a passage of time.  
> Enjoy!

REGIS POV

When I first laid down up here, the moon was directly over me. The sky is a mix of red, orange and yellow signifying sunrise. I smile to myself, sitting up, arms in my lap sighing. I take in the city, the people just beginning to wake. There is one thing I notice while up here, two men, wearing elaborate cloths and cloaks walking down a back alley. They stop, look around the area, then one of them waves a hand, a portal appearing out of thin air. I sit up more, and in a matter of a second, they’re gone.

_Well, that was strange.   I wonder if that is the man Saska was looking for. I may as well keep that in mind._

I advert my attention to the fields and forests surrounding the city walls when I notice a figure in the lavender fields. The one thing that sticks out to me is white hair. I smile, fangs exposed to the air, but when I remember last night, I lose that smile looking down into my lap.

_Unfortunately I did make an absolute fool of myself… Wait, Regis what the actual hell?  Since when did you care about what a human thought of you? No matter that, I may as well apologize. It’s the least I can do._

I begin to stand, losing my corporeal shell as I fly over to her. As I regain my human form in the field, I see her tense as she is knelt beside the flowers staring straight at me. “Please, allow me to state my business.” I say as her eyes roam up and down my body before meeting my gaze again. The air around us is tense.

“Speak.”

“My apologies for last night… I was-.”

“Incredibly drunk, yes.” She slowly stands, not moving from her spot in the field. I begin to feel slightly uncomfortable.

“Yes well…” I extend a hand to her and she stares at it, my fangs beginning to sharpen by the smell radiating off of her. I try and prevent them from growing by pushing on them with my tongue.

“Go on Alder. This one has good intentions, a bit rusty in execution though.” I look over her shoulder and see an older man smiling at me. I look back to her when I feel her take my hand in hers. I smile, trying to contain my fangs.

_My, her hand is soft._

She takes her hand back not taking her eyes off of me. “I know you do not trust me, I understand I did act… wrongly towards you. But I do hope you can forgive me.”

“My mother taught me to not hold grudges. I try not to.” She says but she still radiates mistrust towards me. “Your conscious is clean. However if you ever try anything towards me again-.”

“I won’t. This I promise you.” I say holding two fingers to my chest. She looks at me curiously and as she opens her mouth to speak, the man speaks from beside her.

“The vampiric sign of a promise. Interesting, I have never seen it in person.” My gaze shoots to the man, staring him down.

_How did he know?_

“Do not worry, your secret's safe with me… I’m sorry, it appears I don’t know your name, how incredibly rude-.”

“Emiel.” Saska speaks up quickly, cutting off the man. We both look at her a bit surprised. “Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy.”

“You remember?” I ask dumbfounded, since I don't believe I have ever heard someone who has remembered my full name and pronounced it correctly.

“I never forget a face, or the name that goes with it.”

The man looks between the two of us. “You have met, this is not the vampire you had mentioned, is he?”

She nods her head once. “One of them. But he has apologized. I will take his promise to not come onto me like that again.” She turns to the man starting to walk away, but I speak, bringing up the man I had seen.

“Are you still looking for the elf?” She turns back towards me nodding her head yes. “I am unsure of what spell he had cast, but I saw a man, dressed in fine cloaks and cloths wave his hand in the air and summon a portal.” This information has peaked her interest. She stands, arms crossed, looking at me.

“Describe the portal. Please.”

“Hmm, well, I remember it was blue.” Her eyes increase in size as she takes a few steps towards me. “Is that good?”

“Yes. Most of the time, the energy we emit is blue, but if you are teleporting to a place you deem home, it’s orange.” She takes out a book from her pouch opening it to a page looking down intently. “But what does the Goddess have to do with that?”

“Goddess?”

“There’s a passage saying the Goddess will light the way. I have been trying to figure it out.”

“I do not believe I understand. Can’t you just teleport to him?” I ask as I take in the statue a little ways from us. I immediately recognize it.

Saska looks up at me, and hesitantly speaks. “No. It’s a bit more complicated than that. I need to figure out this stupid-.”

“Isn’t that a statue of a Goddess?” I ask pointing to the statue not too far from where we are standing. She turns her head staring directly at it. “I am unsure of what Goddess, but-.”

* * *

 

I allow myself to be consumed by the energy flowing through my body as I teleport away from the pair, and reappear beside the statue. I walk around it a few times, running my hand along the stone extremely thankful of the vampire giving me this information. I find a small hole, and as I look through it, I can see it goes completely through to the other side allowing me to peer at the city wall. I wave my hand, magnifying the air in the hole so I can see further. There is another hole I find, this one in the wall itself. I look through it and see an alleyway. I look back to Emiel and the druid resetting my vision. “You said you saw this person in an alley correct?”

“Correct.”

“I thank you for your help.” I say before teleporting away. I appear in the alleyway and immediately feel an energy lingering in the air. I activate it, but I get pushed forward, not able to finish initiating the portal. I try and stand but I get kicked in the ribs repeatedly. A pair of arms wrap around my body, pulling me up to my knees. I am able to send a burst of energy knocking the attackers back but as I do, a pair of hands secure my wrists together with metal shackles. I look down only for a moment before I am pushed back down to the ground.

I try and focus with all my might to shake them off, to teleport, but nothing works. “What the hell…?” One of them pulls my hair out of my braid, yanking my hair back, exposing the scars on my left ear. I try and wiggle out of his grasp but he then puts a dagger to my throat as the other man comes into light. “A fighter this one.” He says pulling out a knife while the other pushes my head to the side, revealing my ear more. The man saunters over, staring at it. “Hm, it seems as though someone had already tried. Must be extra lucky-.”

“Don’t you dare-.” I say but he yanks my chin up, making me look at him right in the eyes. He lightly chuckles.

“Such a helpless little elf. A shame, you’re almost as pretty as your mother.” I freeze, staring at him with wide eyes. He grins wickedly. “A shame he wants you dead-.”

The man is slammed into the wall, claws sinking deep into his chest. I barely have time to notice what has happened before the man holding me releases me, making me fall to the ground. I slowly am able to sit up, sitting back on my heels, hands in my lap still bound together. Breathing heavily, I look to my left. There is a creature, a beast, slowly removing his claws from the second man, the first man hunched over. Time seems to stand still when the creature turns looking at me, face contorted, wrinkled, blood splatters across his cheeks. He disappears and reappears kneeling in front of me, taking a deep breath in before shaking his head moving away from me quickly. I can’t help but think that this creature, this beast is familiar. Facing me, his claws begin to recede, his skin returning to, what I think is normal anyway. His eyes open, looking down at me.

“Emiel?” I ask completely surprised. “I, uh-.”

“Please-.” He says quickly and desperately, I can see him trembling from here. “I will get help I-I don’t want to-.” he groans before disappearing for only a moment. I look over the two attackers then down at the cuffs they placed me in.

 _The minute these cuffs were put on my powers didn’t work._  
_That can’t be a coincidence._

_Then there’s Emiel… shit, Emiel._

I am taken out of my thoughts as another man appears in front of me, kneeling down looking me straight in the eyes. He has shorter hair compared to Emiel, still just as black. Icy blue eyes staring into mine. “Are you hurt?” He asks and goes to touch my ear but I jerk away, breathing heavily, hair hanging in my face. My blood flowing quickly through my body, practically burning through my skin. I slam my hands down to the ground, the cuffs not breaking, just cutting my wrists. The man quickly moves, grabbing my hands, holding them completely still. The man runs his fingers over the metal before being handed a metal key by Emiel who is looking quite pale, trembling still. “Go Regis,” the man says sternly. “Before you lose control again.” Before he leaves, he gives the other man a key, disappearing shortly after.

He unlocks the cuffs, the metal falling to the ground as I rub my wrists, the blood smearing from the small cuts. “Thank you. And please tell Emiel-.”

“Who are you.” He asks in a stern voice. “How do you know Regis.”

I am a bit taken aback by his tone, almost sounding like I am being interrogated. “My name is Saska Riannon Dorren. Emiel-, well Regis-.”

“Came onto you last night while he was drunk?” He asks me and I nod my head once. The man sighs. “I was hoping that wasn't you… no matter,” the man stands offering me a hand. I grab it standing up. “I am Dettlaff. Now if you are alright besides your wrists, I need to find Regis. Make sure he doesn't-.”

“Do anything stupid, yea. I got you. Thank you, Dettlaff.” He nods his head disappearing into thin air. I turn my attention to the men lying dead in the alley. I ruffle through their belongings when I find a note on the one, my eyes dart to one word.

_Crevan_

I hastily put it in my pouch, walking away from the alley into the main portion of town, hiding my ears behind my hair. I enter The Bee and the Barb, Leosy being the only one inside I recognize. I must have looked like shit because he immediately rushes to me. “Saska are you alright?”

“Yea, well… no. No I'm not. Would you happen to have a pale of water?” I say as he grabs my hands looking at my wrists. Letting them go, he brings me a pale and some rags as I sit down at one of the tables. I begin to clean the cuts.

Leosy sits in front of me. “Who did this-.”

“They won't be bothering me anymore.” I say quietly, gazing up at him. He must not get what I am saying because he asks again.

“Saska please who did this I can-.”

“They're dead.” I wrap my wrists as he looks at me, shock in his eyes. I begin to remember Regis and Dettlaff. “Someone helped me. Maybe I judged him prematurely, wrongly even. I want to help him but I am unsure if that would be the best idea.”

“Don't get involved. You have no idea who these men are-.”

I can feel my blood begin to boil becoming more and more frustrated. “Leosy for fucks sake I am deep into this shit! I'm looking for a needle in a haystack and once I found a lead I was attacked. That can't be a coincidence!” Leosy sits back, completely still. “I'm sorry… it seems like I am losing control more often lately.”

“So I can assume you do not wish to be helped.”

“No, at least not right now. I do not want anyone else hurt.”

“I sure hope you know what you're doing and know I am always willing to lend a hand.” He says walking away from me with the pale. After a minute of fiddling with the rags around my wrists, I walk inside my room, locking the door behind me. I lean against the door, taking a deep breath in and out. I practically tear the note with how fast I pull it out of my pouch.

_Elder blood is coming_

_Take Crevan, don't let her take him_

_I need him alive, I need her dead_

My hands tremble, holding the parchment, my body sinking down the wall, down to the floor.

 I need to find him, now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading, and as a heads up the next chapter will be a tad bit shorter.  
> Again, comments are always accepted and enjoyed. <3


	4. I Need Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is directly after chapter 3 and just shows a few characters thoughts on what is happening. The first of course, is Regis, then Saska, then another character we have yet to actually see, but I did mention his name in the dialogue (and you know, updated the tags ;)). Most likely this will be the only chapter like this.  
> Again rosenazair for the inspiration and all the love, like seriously, you're amazing <3  
> Enjoy!

REGIS POV

I reach our home, flying through the open window, stumbling into one of the walls startling my three mates. I try to keep control, however hard it may be. I hear Garant speak up. “Regis mate, shit, you okay?” I shake my head no. 

“Saska, the girl. I apologized, men attacked her-.” I cut myself off, pushing against my fangs with my tongue, then clenching my jaw shut trying to shake off the overwhelming feeling of wanting to drink. “Killed them-.”

“Aw ya drank without us?”  
“Man come on, you could have came and gotten us!”

Their comments become a blur in my mind as I fly up to my room making sure the door is locked behind me. I let out a loud, frustrated groan falling to my knees, my hands slamming to the ground. My hair dangling in front of my face, I feel my ears begin to extend. I quickly grab them, pushing them as hard as possible to stop my transformation from happening when I hear someone appear beside me. “Go away.” I say, my voice beginning to sound distorted.

“You didn’t drink.”

_Dettlaff…_

I look up from behind my hair, seeing him stand to the right of me. “You controlled yourself… Regis,” He says taking one step forward and I recoil back, letting out a snarl. “Regis listen to me, I am not here to hurt you, I want to-.”

“Leave. Me. Be.” I say through my teeth as I feel myself begin to loose all control of my faculties. Clenching my jaw, I clamp my eyes shut, not wanting to hurt him. A second later, I feel two strong hands grasp my shoulders. I open my eyes, looking directly at Dettlaff and I immediately begin to feel my mind becoming numb, his gaze intensifying.

“I’m sorry…”

“Dettlaff, wha…” My body becomes numb, starting at my head, slowly reaching my feet, engulfing my entire being. Dettlaff comes closer, holding my shoulders steady as I can feel myself drift away.

“I’m sorry Emiel, but I hate seeing you this way.” he says softly as I can feel my distinct features receding back to my human form. I shut my eyes and can feel Dettlaff rubbing my shoulders. I open them back up and his eyes are filled with sadness. A second goes by before I pull him into a tight hug, our arms wrapping around one another. “Don’t make me do that again to you, please-...” He says choking up.

“I will try my damndest. You have my word,” I say quietly, holding two fingers flat against his back, “I promise.

* * *

I fold the parchment, placing it back inside my bag, still sitting on the floor. Looking outside the rooms window, I stare at the moon, thinking where he could be.

_Whoever has him, wants him alive at least. I will be facing an enemy that wants me dead, that wants him for some reason. Two men almost overpowered me._

It is now I realized…  
_I can’t do this alone._

My mind goes first to Leosy, he wanted to help. In fact he is the one person that has been consistently kind to me. However, I cannot allow him to be thrust into that amount of conflict.

I try not to think about it, but I think of Emiel and Dettlaff. More so Emiel.

Maybe he deserves a second chance.  
It does seem like he was trying to control himself earlier with the attackers.

  
Maybe I should ask.  
The worst he could do is attack me, and it seems he doesn't want to do that.

* * *

 

I come to, realizing I am shackled to the wall, metal encasing my hands and feet. I am less worried about the lack of clothing, even though the cloaks I was wearing were quite expensive to buy. I focus all my remaining energy to teleportation, but it does not work. Glancing around the room, I see no device, nor force field that could be blocking my magic. “What the-.”

“It’s the cuffs.” one of the guards says as they enter the cell. “The cuffs hinder magic. Quite useful when dealing with someone who relies heavily on it if I may say so.”

“Where am I.”

“Home.” 

“Impossible. Why. I demand to know.”

He chuckles. “Demands hmm? I don’t think you’re in the position of making demands Crevan.” He says standing right in front of me. “You think you’re so clever, lucky for you, master wants you alive, however… the girl-.”

“What girl?” I ask becoming more enraged and confused by the second.

“Like you don’t know.” he says scoffing at me. Turning to leave he stops at the cell door. “You are aware Lara had a child right?” he says leaving the cell. My mind goes wild.

_Lara, my Lara had a child?_  
_No, it can ’t be…_


	5. A Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that this week is going to be a little crazy for me so I am uploading this a day earlier than expected.  
> The next chapter should hopefully be up around Friday, hopefully no later than that.  
> Enjoy :)

SASKA POV

I stay awake through the night, occasionally pacing around the room. I was able to extend my stay for a day, no charge, however I feel as though I need to leave right this very second. I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. Standing in front of it I come to realize that I have yet to put my hair back into a braid. In fact my hair is tucked behind both ears. I sigh, and go to touch my left ear before yanking my hand away, hastily putting my hair into a braid, covering my ear. Leaning against the chair beside the desk, I take a deep breath in before grabbing my things leaving the room walking down the steps. There is not a soul downstairs besides Leosy who immediately turns looking at me. “You’re up pretty early, sun hasn’t even risen yet.” As I walk over towards the counter I look out the window, seeing it is dark out.

“Yeah. I didn’t sleep much last night…” I sit down on one of the stools, resting my arms on the counter. I can see him looking at me with the same concerned look that I saw the night before.

“Something is troubling you.”

“How did you know?”

“You have it written all over your face.” I look up at him and he leans against the counter looking at me. “It doesn’t help keeping things bottle up.”

“I guess you’re right… I have found an incredible lead, hopefully taking me to who I am looking for. He’s in trouble. Last night I was attacked, I think those two things are related. Hell who would've known what would've happened if he wasn't there."

“He?”

“He goes by Emiel. He helped me, defended me when I was completely helpless.”

“Hmm,” Leosy says, thinking for a moment before speaking again, “Do you trust him?”

“Well, that’s the thing I’m troubled by.” I begin thinking of the times we had run into one another of the course of these past few days. He offered help picking up my things, but then he and his friends came onto me in the tavern.

_He apologized for that night._  
_Mother always told me to forgive but to never forget._  
_I do not believe she thought the person to forgive would be a vampire._

“Saska?”

“Just thinking is all, sorry.”

“It seems like you are in quite a pickle. It also seems that there is some information you are not telling me, I assume it is for one reason or another, but I digress. In my worst dilemmas, I followed what my heart told me. Don’t think much on it, you’ll start second guessing yourself.”

“...Thanks Leosy. I appreciate the guidance.” I say standing up

“No worries, it is my specialty. Oh, you know the four men from the other night, I believe I have found where they live. The south entrance to our district, they are just outside of it, it’s a light blue building, so I’d stay away from it if I were you.”

“Oh. Thanks.” I say turning walking out of the tavern. “That was a lot easier than I thought…” I say to myself walking down the path towards the south entrance. My feet dragging, I see two men carrying something out of an alleyway followed by another two men carrying something similar in shape. I stop walking letting them pass by when I get a whiff of something strong.

“Good morning m’ lady. Keep your whits about you, there’s been a murder.” I nod my head once allowing them to pass as I continue walking down the path, now slower after recognizing the alleyway.

_Shit, hopefully their gone by the time I come back. That's where I need to go._

Their home was this close. Four buildings down from the alley. I stop, leaning against a light post outside the home taking in a deep breath. Grabbing hold of my belt with one hand, I grasp it tightly whisper to myself, “This is such a bad idea….” I say before stepping away from the light post and up onto the steps of the home. As I raise my hand to knock on the door, it opens, swinging to the inside of the home. I freeze and I see the man who introduced himself as Dettlaff standing in the doorway. We both stand their, frozen in our spots staring at one another.

“I… was not expecting this.” He says quite quietly to where I could barely him. “Are you, in need?”

“Oh no, no well, maybe I-…” I inhale once, looking at him, who is looking incredibly confused. “I wanted to ask if Emiel was alright.” He squints at me, then his face lightens a bit.

“Oh. Yes. Emiel will be fine. Thank you?”

“Do we have a visitor Det-.” Emiel stops just behind him in the doorway looking at me, eyebrows raised looking slightly uncomfortable.

* * *

 

“Oh. Good morning Saska. Is everything okay?” I ask slowly, incredibly confused as to why she would be at our door. I intertwine my fingers together in front of myself, looking at her. “I uh-.”

“I wanted to make sure you are alright.” She says quickly, cutting me off which I am incredibly grateful for. Dettlaff steps aside back into the home, leaving myself and Saska alone at the door. I can see her grasping her belt tightly, fidgeting her fingers just enough for me to notice. I am extremely grateful my mates are not home, especially when she is here.

“Why, yes. I am alright, thank you. I should be asking you the same.” I say glancing down at her hands, seeing rags peak out of the coat sleeves. “It seems you have been injured,” I say barely able to smell the dried blood. In fact it is almost nonexistent. It still however, tickles my nose.

“I’ve had worse.” A minute goes by, the two of us standing on the steps. She seems to contemplate something before speaking up again. “I have a question.”

“And you are not sure if you should ask it?”

“Yes.”

“Go on and ask. I can guarantee you it will not offend.” I grin looking at her to make the air less tense. This seems to work because she stands up a little straighter.

“I want to ask for your help.”

_Wait, what? Me? She wants my help?_

I look at her completely shocked. “Let me explain,” she says and I nod my head, “You helped me yesterday, first with the riddle, then with the men-.”

“But I wanted to drink-.”

“None of that please. You apologized, and if you do so again, I think you can assume that I will defend myself to the extreme. But for some reason my gut is telling me to ask you for help. Trust me, I am probably more confused than you are.”

_No one has ever asked me for help before, in fact I normally am asking for help myself without getting any besides Dettlaff._  
_This is my moment to make a change, to help someone._  
_I have the chance to get away from my mates._  
_To stop drinking blood._

_Maybe it’s time._

I look behind me, seeing Dettlaff leaning against one of the support beams in the room, grinning slightly motioning towards the door. I turn back around looking at Saska. “May I ask what you need help with?”

She grins before saying, “Of course. I am looking for a man named Crevan, an elven mage, a fellow Aen Elle. I first was looking for information.” She reaches into her pouch on her belt holding a note out to me. I take it, reading it over listening to her. “I found this on one of the men. It, unfortunately seems like it is now a rescue mission.”

I look up at her. “They want you dead? Why is that?” By the look she gives me, I know that she has no idea either.

“I have no idea why. I would assume it is because of my elder blood but even then, I do not know why.”

“Well that is quite the predicament,” I say handing her the note back feeling a bit of the tension in the air lighten up, “Do you have some form of a plan.”

She smiles at me. “I do,” she points down to the alleyway from the night before, “There still should be enough magic in the area that I can hone in on. Maybe even spark the portal. The question is,” she says pausing for only a moment, “are you comfortable with teleporting to somewhere that could be a threat to your life.”

“Are you?” I ask and she thinks for a minute before shaking her head no slowly.

“No. No I am not, but I have no choice.”

"Then I will accompany you. It is the least I can do to make up how I acted." I shut the door behind me, stepping out onto the top step. “Lead the way my dear. I shall be right behind you.”


	6. Dimension Hopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! This week has been absolutely maddening, but here is the next chapter! Also if anyone knows how to have letters with accents over them still appear when you publish a chapter could you help me out? I've tried over and over again and they keep disappearing and it's just so frusturating.  
> But without further ado, here's chapter 6 :)

SASKA POV

We arrive in the alleyway in a moments time, and I am extremely grateful the men have gone, the blood dried and cleaned. I walk down the alley way when I feel the air begin to vibrate around me. Stopping in my tracks I smile. “There it is.”

“Is what?” Regis asks curiously. “I hope you do not mind but I will have plenty of questions.”

“I expected nothing less,” I say turning around facing him, “The air, it’s moving, vibrating, whizzing around our bodies. And it just so happens that I can hone in onto it, especially with how strong it is. So,” I say hesitantly extending a hand, “last chance to leave.”

He reaches out towards my hand slowly before taking it into his staring down at it before looking back up into my eyes. “I would be completely idiotic to turn down a trip such as this.” he says smiling. I smile back and begin to focus my thoughts on the magic.

“Ever teleported before?” I ask and he shakes his head no. A blue mist begins to surround us, whirling past our heads. He looks around, amazed.

“No, not at all.”

“You may feel off balance, but don’t worry,” I say as I teleport us both. A second goes by before I find us both in a circular room. Emiel stumbles backwards and almost falls over, but luckily there was a perfectly placed chair stopping him. I look at him. “You’ll get used to it.”

“Get used to it?” He asks surprised. “What, are we doing that more than once? That was quite possibly the most exhilarating moment of my life but also the most terrifying.”

“We may have to, depending on where Crevan is. And we are now stuck together for the time being, so start looking for anything that could be of importance.” I say walking to one side of the room rummaging through papers.

The entire room is a mess, chairs, tables, papers and such objects thrown about the room. This must be where he was taken from. Whoever was here, left in a hurry. I lean over a desk shuffling some papers around when I hear Emiel speak up. “Do you believe this to be this Crevan you are searching for?” He asks and as I turn around, I notice a large painting of an elf on the wall. He has light eyes, high cheekbones, two small braids on either side of his face. 

“Maybe so.” I say turning back around shuffling through more papers and chests. For a while the only thing you can hear is the two of us shuffling things around, not finding much. “So,” I say loud enough for him to hear on the other side of the room, “how old are you? Being immortal and all.”

“One hundred and sixty, give or take a few years, I lost count after a while. I know it is, most rude to ask a lady-.”

“Seventy-five. It is alright to ask, I don’t mind.”

“Seventy-five? Seriously?” He asks sounding dumbfounded and I cannot help but laugh a little. “Seriously.”

“Yes seriously, how is it so hard to believe? I mean you are over one hundred years old, that’s crazier than me begin seventy five.”

We search for a while in mostly silence, not finding much, until Emiel finally speaks up. “Oh wow. These are incredible.” I turn my head, seeing him holding a few pieces of parchment in his hands. I walk over to him and stand beside him looking at the pieces of paper. “Are these of you? I thought you didn’t know him.”

Everything is perfect. The hair, the body shape, the clothes…

“It’s not me.” I say softly, gently taking the parchment out of his hands and into mine. I look down over the inked lines, taking in the amount of detail put into the drawings. I grin, blinking quickly to keep myself from letting tears fall. “It’s my mother.”

“My… she is absolutely beautiful…” he says looking over the drawings.

“He knew my mother.” I say quietly, rolling up the papers, placing them inside my pouch. “This makes things more interesting.” I say walking towards an overturned table, rummaging through the papers on the floor.

Several minutes go by.

“May I say something?” he asks sounding a bit dull.

“Sure.” I say reading over some documents.

“I feel the need to get this off my chest.” He says as I listen more intently. “At first,” Emiel says but sighs, taking a moment to collect himself, “at first I did have the urge to kill you.” I stop dead in my tracks listening to him. “My mates, the three you saw at the tavern that night, I always feel the need to impress them. I have my mates to thank for my addiction. They forced me to have my first blood experience, that was quite possibly the worst mistake of my life.” I turn my head slightly, looking at him.

Emiel is staring down at the ground, refusing to meet my gaze. I stand up slowly, looking at him with compassion, understanding, and the extremely small hint of fear. “Emiel-.”

“Regis. It’s Regis.” He says cutting me off finally looking up at me.

I gather my thoughts before speaking up. He has done horrible things, this I can sense. Even to me, he acted crudely, and menacingly. However, he has apologized, and seems increasingly more comfortable around me.

__Everyone deserves a second chance._ _ __  
_ _ __Including a blood-addicted vampire._ _

“Regis… I will have to remember your name preference.” I say offering him a small smile and he weakly smiles back which makes me smile a tad wider. “Well Regis, it’s time to see what else we can find. I need to know where he went,” I turn going back to the table. “willingly or not willingly.”

It feels like an entire day passes as we rummage through the objects in the room, finding not much to go off of. There are some notes on research but none of that is relevant to my task at hand. I stand from my knelt position turning around, Regis standing up as well, looking around the room when something catches his eye on the floor. He slowly walks towards the rug, lifting it up, revealing a dark inscription. We lock eyes for a moment before he tosses it away, revealing a large design, circles inside circles, designs inside those circles.

My eyes go wide as I take in the design which seems to be almost burned into the floor. “Oh wow… look at this thing! Ahh, I haven’t seen inscriptions like this since I’ve left home!”

* * *

She begins to run around the outside of the circle, mumbling to herself, but she is so quiet that I cannot make out what she is saying. I watch her as she gets more and more excited, her blood beginning to smell quiet fiery. I push the feeling back down. “What is this? This language is foreign to me.” I say and she doesn’t stop looking at it as she begins her explanation.

“Elder speech, but… why is it so broken?” She asks kneeling down reading the inscriptions slowly. “Back to home… something about destiny… hmm. Not much to go off of. This isn’t a proper circle, but it may work.” She stands looking down at the ground taking one step at a time towards the center of it. I begin to hear whispers circling my mind, the blue mist coming back. I look all around me, different shades of blue all centering around her.

They stop in the blink of an eye, the wall opening up to our right revealing a hidden passage. I look back at Saska and my mouth must have been open because she says, “What? C’mon. Close your mouth, you’ll catch flies.” She says walking into the doorway as I follow her into the hallway.

“How did you figure out how to activate it?”

“Circles left by elven mages are powerful, seeing as though they have left permanent magic in the area. As long as you concentrate on the circle, whatever the mage left it there to do, it will do for you. The mages taught me a few things before I left home.”

We make it to room after room, following the winding hallways until we see sunlight. I look to her and she walks a little ahead of me.

We reach the opening and as we climb out of the hole, I stand, taking in the absolute wondrous view. We are standing on a floating island, big enough for the entire palace of Nilfgaard to be placed on top, covered in trees, and waterfalls, spilling off the sides. The sky is bright blue, the grass littered with flowers. I stand still, unable to fathom that a place with such beauty actually exists.

“Ah yes, I remember this place.” I turn my head looking at Saska, who is walking through the field looking around. “I stayed here for a time when I dimension hopped.” She shuts her eyes, taking a deep breath in and out before opening her eyes looking back at me. “Welcome to the calmest place in the universe.”

I begin walking out of the trees and notice other islands, varying in sizes, and shapes surrounding us. Some are high in the sky, others are not. “Saska… it’s…” unable to speak, I look at her smiling. “It’s…”

“I know, a bit overwhelming at first.” she says walking deeper into the forest. I follow quickly behind her. “There are no monsters here, no people. The only other beings we would come across is if a mage or even someone else who has inherited the elder blood happened to be on this island.” She explains as we weave in and out of trees, over small streams.

“You seriously just hopped from dimension to dimension? That must get tiring after a while.”

“Quite the contrary. I enjoy it a lot, but when you do it for ten, fifteen years straight, it gets quite lonely.” she says way too casually. I stop walking holding up my hands.

“Wait.” She stops turning around to look at me. “Ten years? Are we talking human years?”

“Unfortunately I am not the most educated when it comes to other races. I can tell you my parents passed when I was fifty. When I came back to my birth home, I was sixty. Then, well, here I am. I’ve been looking for Crevan for fifteen years.”

“Gods…” I say as we continue on, navigating the terrain. “I couldn’t even begin to imagine the other worlds you must’ve seen, the people you must’ve met!”

“Would you care to hear of one?” she asks as we walk over a log that passes over a river.

“Of course!” we jump off the log and she looks up at me with a small smile.

“My, I am not used to someone so excited for me to speak of my experiences before.” she says and I can smell something radiating off of her, but I cannot put my finger on what before it dissipates as we continue on. “It was, a world of metal. There were no swords, no daggers, but these blades that would flip open, and these boxes that would shoot projectiles. And instead of carriages everyone had these flying ships, no horses towing them either.”

“Incredible, but it sounds terrifying.” I can see her get tense as I catch up to her. She messes with her hair over her ear delicately, making sure the entire thing is covered.

I can’t help but remember the night I came to her aid. Her hair was down, and her left ear was slightly exposed, showing the horrible scaring, like it had been cut with a knife multiple times. My curiosity is getting the better of me but I decide against asking for now.

Thankfully we stumble across footprints in the dirt. She takes interest in this and we follow them, walking quickly. We eventually make it to a cliff overlooking the vast sky. A more elaborate circle is drawn in this blue chalk on the ground and she freezes, not even blinking. “It can’t be…”

“What is it?”

“It’s… home?” She looks to the surrounding area and I do as well. There are footprints all around us, including these long lines in the dirt. “Home, why does this go to Tir na Lia… those long lines….” I walk right beside her and she looks up at me, a serious look on her face. “Regis this is incredibly dangerous for you and for myself. I am being hunted, and you being in my company-.”

“If this is you trying to rid yourself of me one last time it will not work.” I say and she stops talking. “Besides, I need to know how this ends.” I extend a hand out to her. She glances down at it, smiles, and places her hand in mine, less fearful than before as the mist begins to surround us once more.


	7. The Odd and Dangerous

REGIS POV

The mist disperses as I stand, legs further apart as I brace myself, still wobbly from the portal, but a little bit more sturdy than the first time. Saska lets go of my hand and slowly walks away, looking past some trees. I follow her lead, and that is when I see it. Bridges spanning over vast ravines, pure white, pristine buildings, a river running through the city, nothing like Nilfgaard. Looking behind us, there’s nothing but forest. I smile and look to her but she has a grim look on her face staring out onto the city beyond the ravines. Taking on a more serious face I say, “Tir na Lia?” She only nods her head. “This would be your home then, is it not?” I ask quietly.

“Yes. It’s been fifteen years. Hopefully my contact is still here.” she says turning away from the city walking deeper into the forest.

“Contact?” I ask following her lead as we walk in and out of the trees.

We cross a path and she sits down on a hollow log that is beside it. She rests her arms against her thighs, leaning forward slightly. I stand a few feet away watching her. “We have not much information to go off of. To tell you the truth, my contact changes homes quite frequently, no doubt he has moved since I have been here.”

“Hmm, quite the challenge…” I say rubbing my chin thinking about our situation.

We are in, what I think is a different dimension.  
I am aiding her with finding this Avallac’h fellow, she has a contact which she does not know the whereabouts of, and she is being hunted.  
Which means I will be hunted once people figure out what I am and that I am with her.

And yet, I still want to stay and protect her.  
Surely she is able to protect herself, however…  
It’s weird, wanting to kill someone one day then in a few days time find yourself aiding that same person.  
At least I am surrounded by a lovely scent.

“Maybe I can be of assistance my dear.” I say and she looks up at me curiously. “You may be able to only teleport as a fast means of travel, but I can fly.”

She smiles shaking her head. “I appreciate the gesture,” __here it comes__ , “but I do not believe it would be the most inconspicuous thing in the sky, a giant-.”

“Bat? Please,” I say scoffing a little, “You make me laugh. I will be back in but a moment, if you could so kindly as to stay here.” I see her open her mouth to object my proposal, but I change, losing my human form for one more transparent. She raises her eyebrows, jaw dropped slightly as I fly off, weaving in and out of trees, then, I reach the ravine.

Deciding to have a little fun before searching, I shoot straight down into the ravine for what seems like an eternity before I reach the bottom, flying right off the ground, then straight back up feeling absolutely exhilarated. This reminds me of how much fun I have had with Dettlaff. Pure, unadulterated, sober fun.

__I should do this more often._ _

Flying in between buildings, avoiding the passersby I come across a group of men,  walking behind one of the biggest buildings in the center. One of them waves their hand in front of a wall when it gives way, allowing them passage. It closes behind them. I make a mental note on the location and what building this has happened. I fly around the same building noticing something pretty peculiar.

There are no doors. Nor windows.  
Anywhere.

Curious about the building, I begin my flight back to the forest, having a number of questions that may be able to be answered by Saska. I come back and see two male elves walking away from the area where she was. I reach the log, seeing her not there. I reappear and begin to slightly worry.

 _Why am I worrying so much about this woman?  
_ __I can’t be actually attracted to a human right?  
_ _ __I mean humans aren’t that bad, I suppose.__

I look around various trees before looking back to the log, still smelling her in the air. I walk towards it, peering inside the log and see her, curled up inside, staring me down. She mouths, ‘Are they gone?’ I nod my head and she sighs in relief, inching her way out of the log. “Thank the Gods.”

“Did you know them?” She shakes her head no as she stands up, brushing off the dirt from her pants and coat.

“I didn’t recognize their voices, but they were talking about Avallac’h. I figured it would be best to not be seen as long as possible.” She explains as a man peaks out from behind a tree further away. I stand straighter looking between the two elves. Saska looks to me curiously before freezing herself. I can see her make some small gestures with her hands, clenching them as the man speaks up.

“It can’t be…” Saska immediately turns around looking at the mysterious man before running to him, embracing him tightly wrapping her arms around his body. I guess this may be her contact. “Saska,” he wraps his arms around her body hugging back, “My how I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too. It has been too long my friend.” He is much taller than I. Pointed ears, distinct features. The man wears simple but clean cloaks with elaborate designs sewn into them. Typical elf really.

“I assume you being here cannot be a coincidence as to what has been happening.” She releases him from the hug.

“I needed information from someone. In my travels I learned he most likely has been-.”

“Kidnapped.” She stands straighter. “Crevan, I assume you are looking for him as well? Not a worry my dear, I have been searching for him too.”

“You do not get along but you’re looking for him? Why?” she asks him and he folds his hands together in front of him.

“He holds information and power, information and power we cannot afford to lose. I have put aside our differences just for this moment in time. And now that I see you have an interest in bringing him back alive, I wish to help,” he looks over her shoulder glaring at me. “you have brought an outsider.” I look straight into his eyes but notice her put her hand on his chest which does not tear his gaze from mine.

“He is traveling with me, helping me with my search for Avallac’h. He can be trusted.” He glances down at her and I clench my fists, trying to hide my nails, the one thing besides my shadow that is the most obvious thing about my true nature. “He… is my responsibility.” I can hear the slightest tinge of regret in her voice.

__I will make you not regret your words, I promise._ _

The man does not lighten up. “Fine. Come. I will show you home.” He says and begins to walk away from us. Saska turns around nodding so I walk towards her. We walk side by side, a little ways away from the man.

We reach the small hut, or, so it appears on the outside. When we walk in, it seems so much bigger, and there is a flight of stairs heading down into a lower level. “Quite quaint for you.” She says and the man scoffs.

“It is merely temporary until I deem it safe enough to return to the city.” We follow him down the steps and he lights a few candles, illuminating the room. There are papers and documents scattered about the tabletops. “I have reasoning to suspect it may be one of our own doing this, unfortunately.”

“One of our…Ge’els you’re not suggesting…?”

“Yes, however I do not know still where they took him, not even the slightest idea. And you must be aware of how much people here enjoy gossip and rumors. It may even be false.”

I decide to speak up. “Saska I did find something quite interesting while flying about.” She turns looking at me grinning while this Ge’els fellow continues to stare me down. “The tallest building in the center, a few men waved their hand and the wall retracted.”

“Do you remember where on the building?” she asks taking a step towards me, her mood obviously has lifted. “It would be worth checking out.”

“I can show you if you’d like-.”

“How can we trust you.” Ge’els says standing directly behind her, taking an intimidating stance. Saska makes a face stepping away from him more towards me. “How do we know-.”

“You mean you?” Saska says looking at him with disgust. He looks down at her squinting his eyes. “Either help us or not, is my word for him not enough? Is my trust not worth anything?”

He takes slow steps towards her. “Trust will get you killed child. Were you even aware you are traveling with a vampire?”

I do not move, not one muscle. The look he is giving her could cut diamonds. She begins to speak quietly and slowly after a moment. “Yes. It would be respectful to learn his name, a question you hadn’t bothered to ask.  Funny, he asked about you though.”

“Then what is his name-.”

“Regis. My name is Regis.” I say cutting him off. He looks at me over her shoulder, sending me the same sharp look. I begin to feel my fangs sharpen.

__Not here, no, please._ _

“Saska Riannon Dorren, control you-.”

“If you continue to insult my companion -.”

This brings my mind back to thinking rationally.

__Companion?_ _

“You shall do what.” Ge’el says standing right in front of her, staring her down. One of her hands is behind her back, literally glowing, transitioning from blue to a bright red. “You need to learn control, to learn discipline.” He goes on and on but I completely ignore every word he is saying. I look down seeing her hand still a bright red and something possesses me to reach out and grasp it in mine. She does not move, however after a second, she intertwines her fingers with mine. I relax slightly when I see the glow dissipate from her hands.

“What has happened to you Ge’els?” she asks rather calmly for the situation we are in. “You used to be so kind, charismatic even. You’ve changed.”

“At least I am not a monster who cannot even show her ears with pride.”

And with that she turns, dragging me behind her up the steps and out of the home.I shut the door behind me just barely because she does not stop moving until we are back at the overturned log from before. She lets my hands go and leans her face against a tree. I stay back, giving her as much space as she wants. Placing her hands on the tree in front of her, they glow a bright blue and when she removes her hands, there is an imprint burned into the tree trunks. “I thought he could help us…” I say nothing. “I apologize if he offended you in any way.”

“Ah, do not worry about me,” I say sitting down on the log beside her, “At least he didn’t call me a blood-guzzling freak, that is normally what people automatically jump to.”

There is silence between the two of us for a few minutes, which gives me time to take in the situation at hand and think.

* * *

I lean against the tree, rubbing the imprints I left, whisper, ‘I’m sorry…’. I lean away from the tree taking a few steps back seeing Regis sit up straighter on the log. I sigh staring at the ground. “Thank you, Regis.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t believe I quite understand.”

“For stopping me,” I say looking over at him, “if you didn’t grab my hand I… I would’ve-.”

“We need not discuss it-."

“Can we?” I ask and he nods his head slightly. I take a deep breath before speaking. “I have never had someone stop me since my mother. Regis,” I sit down on the log beside him, “You need to understand how dangerous I really am. I have the potential to destroy everything in the entire universe. All of this,” I say looking around the forest, “Could be gone in an instant.”

“And you should understand how dangerous I am my dear.” Turning my head, I look at Regis, a mere foot away from me. “Maybe not as dangerous as destroying the world, but here I am, a vampire, with an addiction to blood, this close to you.” he says not tearing his gaze my mine. “I could lunge at your throat at any moment.”

“If that is what you wished you would’ve done it already.” I see a tinge of sadness in his eyes. “I hope that is not what you wish to do.”

I smile. “No. Besides, I quite enjoy being in your company. Now let’s go find Avallac’h, time is short.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed reading. Just one more chapter to go for part one! :D  
> Also if you guys know how to have accents over letters stay there let me know. I've been trying over and over again and they keep disappearing.


	8. The End of the Beginning

SASKA POV

Night time falls, as we make our way between the pure white buildings of the city. I pop my collar to make it less likely someone will notice me. With Regis in tow, we lean against the outer wall of the tallest building. Immediately the air feels different, buzzing around us. I run my hand along the wall and am able to locate the source immediately. The energy running its way up my arm. I look to Regis as the wall gives way in front of me. We dash inside, the wall closing up behind us.

My heartbeat quickens as we tread slowly through the dark corridors, keeping our whits about us. "Okay, we're in..." I whisper.

"Where do you think he is?"

Something whizzes past my head and we immediately duck as we hear a group of men begin to scream and their voices become louder. “Shit, well there goes surprise. Regis-.” He rests his back against mine.

“They're coming from both ends. Keep moving. I will take care of anyone behind us.” I turn my head and all I can see are his ears beginning to extend so I turn right back, holding up my hands, allowing energy to wrap itself around my arms as I walk slowly forward.

We walk back to back as man after man comes down the hallway and as I push them back, knocking them out against the walls, I can hear the cries of the men who, most likely, meet the end of Regis’s claws.

I try not to think about it.

Wave after wave come before us, all either die, or at the very least knocked out. I try to shut my eyes every time I slam someone against the wall, trying to just ignore their screams and continue on. We reach a large, dimly lit room. As I move away from Regis I hear him let out inhuman noises. I locate a figure against the far wall. The figure looks up and the single beam of light coming through a grate illuminates his face. Regis practically throws a set of keys into my hands.

“Who’s there?” The man inside the cell asks as I unlock the cell, grabbing the metal knowing I have felt that before. “I told you I know not of her!” I walk so I am standing right in front of him, a surprised look on his face. “I do not know how you managed it but we need to leave before reinforcements show. These cuffs, they hinder my magic.” Avallac’h says frantically.

"I know, I've felt the metal before." I place the key into each lock and snatch one of the shackles, placing it in my bag. Catching Avallac’h, I allow him to put his entire weight into me. “Hold on tight.” I say and at the same time I reach out grabbing Regis’s shirt. A few men begin running towards us and in a moment, we are back in my rented room in The Bee and the Barb. I take a sigh of relief as I rest Avallac'h against the edge of the bed.

I stand up straight and see Regis in the corner of the room and I can see his ears begin to shrink, but his claws stay extending, dripping in blood. I take a breath before speaking, “Thank you for your help Regis.”

“I need to go.” He says frantically.

“I understand, farewell.” With that, he disappears from the room and I assume flies out the window. I grab a pale of water that was in the room and a rag and go back, sitting besides Avallac’h.

“Was he a vampire? Were you truly traveling with a vampire?”

“Yes. But that needs a lot of explanation. I have my own questions.” I say as I begin to clean the wounds on his chest. “I need to know everything you know.”

“Of course… unfortunately I do not know who they are, nor their names. All I could figure out is they wanted to get to you, and assumed I knew of you, which I did not.” he explains adjusting, obviously in pain, “When they told me Lara had a child, I… I just couldn’t believe my ears.”

“So you knew my mother.”

“I did. We were to be married, to have children who would inherit the elder blood. It was meant to keep the elder blood in the elven race, to keep it pure. She was my muse, my everything… everyone noticed when I left. I felt like my entire world imploded, I needed time, time is the only thing that could have helped me in that moment. But I must ask, how in the Gods did you find me?”

I reach in, grabbing his journal out of my pouch and hand it to him. “I had a bit of help.”

“That was you who took it?” He asks taking it from me. “Well, at least it was in good hands.” He takes the rag from me, cleaning himself off as I sit back on my heels. “I suppose you have more questions.”

“I do. That is why I was looking for you in the first place.” I explain and he looks at me. “Why do I have these powers, it seems more like a curse to be honest.”

“Do you believe in destiny?”

“Not really.”

“Hmm, well, our people have said that the elder blood will save the elven race from annihilation and if you do not believe in destiny well, then I do not have an answer. But I can help you control your powers, to better understand how you will react in situations and how to really use them for good.”

I nod my head yes. “That’s all I want.”

“Good.”

I take a moment collecting myself before asking my final question. “Back home, the others never treated me like one of their own. Especially after my mother and father passed. I figured it was because of what I inherited but no one would ever explain it to me. Not even Ge’els.”

The expression on his face changes as he reaches out, touching my hand with his. He begins talking slowly. “It is because you are half elf, half human. They believed the elder blood was doomed because of this, that it was not as strong as it could be if it wasn't in a body that was a pure elf.”

_After all these years, I finally know. They hated me because of my mother and father._

“So… what does this mean now?”

“Well, I would assume the men who wanted you dead definitely still do. We can only assume this but we will still be hunted. We need to go as far away as possible and hope they lose our trail.”

* * *

I appear in my room kneeling on the ground, head in my hands as I can feel my distinct features change slowly back to my human form. I try to clear my mind when I feel a hand on my shoulder. “It’s alright Emiel. You can do it.”

_Dettlaff!_

It takes a few minutes before I am able to calm down fully and look up at him. He is smiling down at me, something that I normally do not see him do. “Are you alright?”

“Yes. Gods Dettlaff, that was the most exhilarating time of my entire life!” I say standing, embracing him in a tight hug. Dettlaff wraps his arms around my body hugging back.

“Come downstairs, the guys have been a bit worried about you.”

“Actually, I would rather be alone for now. But tell them I am alright, okay?” Dettlaff looks at me curiously but nods his head once. I disappear out the window and fly until I land in the lavender fields outside of the city walls. Laying down, I lay my head in my hands staring straight up into the sky, taking in the stars and moon above me.

“Floating islands, metal worlds… I wonder what else is out there…”

I smile shutting my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there is the end of part one! I've hope you guys enjoyed reading as much as I have enjoyed writing. We have some answers to questions, but some have yet to be answered. I should have the beginning of part two in a week or two depending on how life goes.  
> Part two is going to really be like 1.5, because between this and the next point Regis and Saska bump paths, it will be over 200 years later. After talking to a few friends, I decided to still post the little snapshots even though the important ones will be explained later on.  
> Thank you guys for all the support, especially rosenazair over on Tumblr. I know I've mentioned them before, but they have given me so much inspiration and help, and marmottine and vimlos for the support and comments. <3  
> And thank you to the people who have subscribed and to the guests for kudos <3 <3


End file.
